The invention relates to a sewage disposal apparatus, and particularly to a vortex sewage disposal apparatus for the disposal of sewage at construction sites.
At construction sites such as those for tunnel drilling and exploration, civil construction, foundation piling, building construction, mining area, cement mills, civil engineering, or associated engineering projects, there are produced a large amount of so called construction site sewage in which a large amount of silt and spall, as well as industrial greasy dirt, are entrained. If the sewage is discharged directly to water channels, it will cause severe silting-up; and the conventional sedimentation tanks are no longer adapted to the required environment protection standards. For building and capital construction, there is a great need of a sewage disposal apparatus which is simple in structure, low in cost, small in volume and easy to operate. The sewage disposal apparatuses previously used are of a hopper-type, after the entry of the sewage in a plane above the hopper, the sewage is rotated by blades mounted on a central axle driven by a motor to cause the silt solids to spiral down and discharged from the bottom of the hopper casing, while the oily water or clean water is thrown out in the same plane. However, this type of disposal apparatuses can not obtain ideal effect, thus can not meet the increasingly upgraded environment protection needs. Therefore, there is a great need for a construction sewage disposal apparatus which is power-saving, simple in structure, less expensive, easy to operate and use, can achieve a higher degree of separation of oily water and silt with more oxygen content in the treated water.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vortex sewage disposal apparatus with no motor, it is capable of separating oil, water and silt, with both the separation effect and the oxygen content in water surpassing the minimum requirement required by environment protection.
To achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided a vortex sewage disposal apparatus mainly for the disposal of construction site sewage, mainly comprising: a hopper casing and a frame, on the hopper casing there is mounted a water inlet pipe, and at the lower end of the casing there is provided a lower outlet; inside the water inlet pipe there are provided rapid-mixing blades, a lower reagent-filling hole is formed on the wall of the inlet pipe on the side of the water inlet, the inlet pipe is connected with the hopper casing through an elbow, and on the elbow there is formed an upper reagent-filling hole; at the center of said hopper casing there is provided a central tube extending along the central axis, inside the central tube there is provided a screw water lifter and at the lower end of the central tube there is mounted a conical separator; on the top of said hopper casing there is provided a top baffle plate acting as an upper cover to seal the untreated water, the top baffle plate is provided with an air bleed pipe; the central tube extends through the top baffle plate, on top the baffle plate there is mounted a clear water tank, the clear water tank has a water tray extending beyond the hopper casing, the water tray is provided with a discharging pipe.
The advantages of the apparatus of the present invention lie in that it ensures that the disposed sewage meets the requirements of environment protection standards, and the apparatus does not need a motor, and is simple in structure and is convenient to operate.